


Fuck the Police

by reality_ruins_dreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cop!Louis, Dom!Harry, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, criminal!harry, mention of previous relationship, mentions of handcuffs, police!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_ruins_dreams/pseuds/reality_ruins_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a while, Louis. I bet you haven't changed at all. I bet you still think about all the things we've done. I bet you still get off to that thing I used to do to you in bed...you remember that?" Louis blanched, face turning white as a ghost.</p>
<p>"You can't talk to me like that anymore, Harry. It's not okay." Louis spoke up, although his voice wavered as Harry guided his body so that his back was flush against the wall, facing the younger lad.</p>
<p>"Talk to you like what? Like the dirty whore you are? You know you still want me, Lou. Admit it." Harry murmured lowly, eyes taunting.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Louis is a gullible cop and Harry is a rebellious punk who wants to get in his trousers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Police

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this all started with one of my friends telling me that Harry was getting arrested in Midnight Memories...  
> Then this happened.  
> Thank you to my baby Maddie for beta (ing).   
> And this is purely a work of imagination, I never have and probably never will own One Direction so there.   
> That is all.

Harry isn't able to remember when he first began sneaking out at night. He also is unable to remember when he took up vandalizing.

All he remembers, really, is five years ago when he and his mother packed their belongings and moved to another city. He thinks that's possibly where it all started. But as far as Harry is concerned, he isn't doing anything wrong by vandalizing. To him, it's art.

Tonight, Harry and his best mate, Zayn were scouting out the place for their next piece. This one was going to be their biggest yet, and they wanted it to be somewhere that everyone would see it.

"Harry," Zayn hisses under his breath, motioning for the lad to follow him into an alleyway and up to a fire escape. "I saw this earlier today when I was on my way home from work." He pointed at the ladder and Harry squinted up at it. 

"Please don't tell me that we have to go up there." He winced as he took in just how tall the building was.

"Yup," Zayn says, popping the 'p', and smirking troublesomely. The raven-haired boy then jumps up to grab the bottom rung of the ladder. Harry moves beneath him, and then boosts his friend up the rest of the way. While Zayn brushes himself off (ever the perfectionist he was), Harry takes his turn at struggling to crawl up. Finally after Zayn gives in and helps him, he clambers onto the first landing of the fire escape. "Let’s go!" Zayn hoots excitedly.

Once the pair get to the very top of the building, Harry knows exactly what Zayn meant when he said he "saw it." The lower part of the roof gave way to the brick of the next part of the tall structure. It was a blank canvas just begging to be painted on. That wasn't even the best part, either. No, the best part was that the whole wall was on display to the entire town, practically. It was perfect. 

As Harry took in the sight of the city, Zayn had already dumped the contents of his rucksack out across the roof; multiple colours of spray paint, all sat waiting to be used by the two eager lads.

"Let’s get going," Harry speaks up, "we need to get this done quick." The Bradford boy nodded in agreement. He knew that with them being so high up meant they'd be seen ten times easier. 

They each gathered some spray paint bottles, and then got to working. Seeing as they'd been doing this for years, they both had picked up the skill of talking while working.

"I can't believe you're dating a cop, Zayn." Harry began lightly, chuckling and glancing over at his mate from the corner of his eyes.

Abruptly, Zayn stopped spraying, and turned towards Harry. "What do you mean, 'can't believe it'? What's wrong with it?" He asks, tone exasperated. He sounded tired, even. 

Harry began to laugh stupidly, not very affected by the fact that his friend was offended. "Have you seen what you do with your free time? You break the law nearly every day, Zayn. All I'm saying is, you better hope he doesn't find out about, all this," Harry gestures towards the cans of paint and the wall that was now a quarter covered with their art.

Zayn bit his lip as he turned back and began outlining the next area. "Yeah," he says softly, a bit distracted by the task at hand, "I hope he doesn't find out, either." 

It took them a bit more than a half hour to complete their piece. It was well worth it, though, for it looked brilliant. They're best yet, even.

And then they heard sirens. Police sirens. 

Zayn tensed and looked around, eyes wide and alert. "Shit. Harry, we have to go." Harry was about to say something along the lines of, "Obviously", or, "You don't say, dipshit", but the sirens were getting louder, and so he scrambled to gather their supplies and shove them back into their rucksacks.

As the two ran down the fire escape, people stuck their heads out of their windows, yelling at them. Harry and Zayn didn't pay much mind to them, though. They only cared about not getting caught.

 

Harry sighed in relief once they were back on the ground, although he knew they weren't fully safe just yet. The boy's jogged to the end of the alleyway and peaked out. 

"Shit, fuck, God dammit!" Zayn cursed under his breath as he caught sight of a cop. He flew back against the brick wall, his arm stopping Harry from walking out. 

"There's a cop car parked right down the sidewalk. Two cops standing right next to it. Careful, man." Zayn whispers with labored breath, mouth parched. 

Harry thought for a moment, and then, "Okay...let’s just, let’s walk out casually, right? They don't know it was us, yeah? Just, act natural. Stop breathing so hard, mate." 

Zayn closed his eyes momentarily, catching his breath, before speaking up. "One of them was Liam." He sounds frightened, scared, and Harry would be, too, if he were in Zayn's shoes. He wouldn't happen to like it very much if his boyfriend caught him committing a crime.

"Shit." Harry mutters. He looks around, desperate for an idea, before one finally comes to him. "Okay, as soon as they tackle me, run." Before Zayn could protest, Harry was running around the corner, drawing as much attention to himself as he possibly could. He retrieved a spray paint bottle from his bag, before throwing it over near the police. 

"That's him!" Harry heard Liam yell to the other cop, who wasted no time in trying to catch the criminal. As Harry made a mad dash away from the police, he heard heavy footsteps behind him, running at their own steady pace but closing in on him quickly.

"Stop!" The cop called out after the curly haired boy. "We just want to speak with you!" 

"Bullshit!" Harry calls back, giving a short laugh as he keeps up a steady rhythm, feet thudding against the cement and blood thumping against his ears. He then turned into another alley, slowing to a stop near the end and turning to face his chaser. Vivid green eyes met soft blue and Harry was close to falling over. 

"Louis," Harry nearly choked.

"H-Harry?" Louis stutters, hands fluttering nervously.

"What are the odds? You, a cop?" Harry chuckled in Louis' face shamelessly. The older lad's face hardened. 

"What are the odds? You, a criminal? Not much, I'll tell you that. Fuck you, Styles. At least I actually did something productive with my life. At least I don't go around, sneaking all around the city, vandalizing every blank surface I see." It was Louis' turn to smirk, now.

"It's not vandalism. It's art." Harry corrects offended, spitting into Louis' face. He took a moment, with a clenched jaw and flaring nostrils, to look Louis up and down. And, damn, that man surely did know how to work a uniform. Harry slowly began to circle the cop, like a predator would its prey. 

"It's been a while, Louis. I bet you haven't changed at all. I bet you still think about all the things we've done. I bet you still get off to that thing I used to do to you in bed...you remember that?" Louis blanched, face turning white as a ghost.

"You can't talk to me like that anymore, Harry. It's not okay." Louis spoke up, although his voice wavered as Harry guided his body so that his back was flush against the wall, facing the younger lad.

"Talk to you like what? Like the dirty whore you are? You know you still want me, Lou. Admit it." Harry murmured lowly, eyes taunting.

"Just tell me you want it, one last time. For old times’ sake." Harry is up against him, now, pressing close as his lips brush the shell of Louis' ear. 

"Harry..." Louis whimpers pathetically, as pliant as jam against the taller bloke. His cobalt eyes are dilated, his sharp cheeks flushed. Harry was right; Louis wasn't any different. He was still desperate for Harry, still a cockslut. Louis hesitantly looked up into Harry's burning eyes.

"Say it, Lou. Say it." Harry's voice was gruff and sultry, turned on.

"I...I want it, Harry." The blue eyed man bit down in his bottom lip and whimpered, staring up at Harry through long, dark lashes. That was enough for Harry to snap.

Harry's slender hands worked quickly to unzip and pull off Louis' uniform trousers, before dropping to his knees in front of him and nuzzling his face in the older lad's covered erection. The soft pads of Harry's fingers teased where Louis' briefs met the golden skin at his stomach, and then he yanked them down eagerly.

The younger lad got to work straight away, his tongue flicking lightly at the slit, causing Louis to bite down on his bottom lip and whine lowly. Harry licked at the underside of his cock, lightly nibbling on the vein with his teeth and lapping at Louis' heavy balls. Louis' head hit the wall behind him as he bucked his hips to get more of Harry's warm, wet mouth and soft lips. 

Harry stood immediately, gripping Louis' shoulder and turning him against the wall. "Stay." He hisses dominantly, before trailing his large hands down the other lad's curvy hips, giving his fleshy bum a firm squeeze. "I can't wait 'til I'm pounding into you that again. It's been so, so long, Princess. I bet you're still so very tight for me." Harry's knee spread Louis' legs apart while he used his hands to push Louis' hips out. "Hands on the wall, Lou baby." He purred before he dropped to his knees once again, behind Louis, this time. 

Harry nipped and licked at his cheeks, before spreading them both apart to display a pink, puckered hole. It was as beautiful as he remembered. He brought up finger to tease Louis' entrance, circling around the rim as light as a feather, before leaning forward on his haunches to spit against it, slicking up his fingers and Louis' hole. Slowly but deliberately, Harry began to push in one finger, and Louis let out a rather loud moan. Harry didn't hesitate to land a small slap to Louis' left bum cheek. "Quiet or someone will hear us." He spoke sternly; although he knew that that'd only spur Louis on more, make him louder.

"If you don't get those fingers in me right now, I will end you, Styles." Louis spat in desperation and frustration. He pushed himself back on Harry's digit, showing the boy what he wanted.

Harry smirked with triumph before he pulled his finger out and added a second one, stretching Louis' tight hole and scissoring him open. He went to add a third, although Louis' dainty hand stopped him. "Enough, I need your dick. Now." The way he was looking at Harry, eyes full of lust and desperation, let Harry know he was being completely serious, that he couldn't bear to wait any longer.

"If you say so...." Harry pulled himself onto his feet, hands shaking with need as he pulled his zipper down and took out his hard, leaking cock. He spit into the palm of his hand, rubbing his saliva down his length to act as some sort of lubrication for Louis.

He kissed the lad's shoulder before he began to push in. Louis tensed as his body adjusted to the feeling (it's been awhile); but then white-hot pleasure coursed through him and he was panting and moaning and begging, "More, Harry!" 

Harry groaned as he bottomed out. Louis was still so tight, just as he'd remembered him to be. "Ha-Harry," Louis choked out, "move, please." And Harry did. 

Pulling almost all of the way out before thrusting back in, knowing that he hit that spot, that bundle of nerves when Louis' head shot up and a high-pitched moan was ripped from his throat. Harry smirked as he continued to thrust relentlessly, aiming right for the spot that would make Louis fall to pieces.

"Ha-Ha-Harry, oh," Louis moaned as he pushed his arse back on Harry's cock, spreading his trembling legs, begging for more. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' slim waist, fucking into him impossibly deeper, impossibly harder, as he gripped the tinier bloke's cock, wanking him off the same time as each thrust.

They were both so close; Louis was shaking in Harry's arms and his moans and whimpers became increasingly louder, more frequent. Harry quickened his hand on Louis until, with a loud shout; Louis came all over his palm.

The clenching of Louis around him was too much for Harry, and he, with three more shallow thrusts, was coming, Louis' name fresh on his lips.

Harry pulled out right after, situating his cock back into his trousers and catching his breath, much like Zayn had been earlier when he was all worked up.

Louis was slumped against the wall still, more than likely still relishing the feeling of the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. Harry turned to leave; he didn't want to say goodbye, not really, but he figured it was the best thing to do, and he wasn't that interested in being arrested. Well, until he heard Louis call out his name softly.

"Harry," Louis calls, "if you actually call me this time, I promise I won't arrest you." Harry looked up at Louis' face and thought he saw a hint of hurt to his expression, but if he did, it was gone in a matter of seconds and replaced with his usual sassy smirk.

"Only if you promise we can try out these handcuffs." Harry raised his finger in the air, twirling the handcuffs he'd nicked from Louis' utility belt a while earlier. 

Louis' expression told him all that he needed as he turned and made his way out of the alley, tucking the cuffs into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
